The Course Of True Love
by LarielRomeniel
Summary: Len has something to say to Sara. But the hero life keeps getting in the way. CaptainCanary, part of "The Waiting Room" AU.


AUTHOR'S: NOTE: All right, you asked for it. At least, you have if you've read the rest of the "Waiting Room" series. Many, many thanks to JaelK for looking this over, not just once but several times, especially to get the last section right.

This story comes with a warning from the American Dental Association for tooth-rotting sweetness.

And as always, the characters here belong to DC Entertainment.

* * *

 _For aught that I could ever read,_

 _Could ever hear by tale or history,_

 _The course of true love never did run smooth._

-William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act 1 Scene 1

* * *

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" Len announced in a loud voice, stopping the chatter from the three sets of heroes and their support teams who were crowded into the Arrow's latest lair after their battle with Geomancer and the Triads. Everyone stopped and stared at him in surprise. Everyone, that is, except Mick and Quentin, who both merely smiled.

"Give the man the floor, people," Quentin said quietly. "I think he's earned it after helping save everybody's bacon three times in the past week or so."

Len slid off the table where Caitlin had just finished bandaging the cut over his eyebrow. He held his hands out to clasp Sara's. "This is not the way I wanted to do this," he said in a softer tone.

"Len, what…" Sara looked up at him curiously.

He leaned in closer to her. "I've been trying to do this for days, and we keep getting interrupted. First the Iron Heights prison break while we were at dinner in Star City…"

Felicity raised her hand. "I still can't figure out what happened in the security system. At least we got the worst of the metahumans rounded up."

Len gave Felicity a quelling look before turning back to Sara and continuing, "Then that stupid walking shark on the rooftop in Central City where we first met…"

"Sorry about that," Lyla Diggle interrupted. "My people are still trying to learn how King Shark escaped." She put her hands up in a gesture of acquiescence when Len looked her way.

"And tonight even the Waverider engine room wasn't safe when Geomancer hit us with that earthquake," Len finished.

Jax looked sheepish. "I…"

" _We_ ," Stein interrupted.

Jax nodded. " _We_ lured him to the ship."

Ray added, "We figured it was safer taking him to an open field than letting him knock down more buildings while Barry and Oliver's teams were in a firefight with those Triads."

Len looked over at his teammates. "You made the right call," he assured them. "No innocent people died, and that's what counts."

He looked back at Sara. "My point is, I keep trying for perfect and I should know by now that we don't ever get perfect. We only get _right now_. So, if I can continue without any more interruptions…" he glanced around the room, seeing expressions ranging from Lisa's curiosity to an expectant nod from Quentin. Then he turned back to Sara, raising her hands to kiss them.

"Sara, before the Waverider, I was content with my life. I know most people wouldn't think it was much of a life, planning heists and being on the run, and sometimes landing in prison. But it was better than what I'd known as a kid, so I was content. I never dared to think I could ever be happy. Then Rip recruited us, and I met you."

He laid one hand on her cheek. "And suddenly the things that used to make me content weren't enough anymore. Not if they didn't include you in some way. As time went on I realized I don't need my old life. I just need you. You make me happy in a way I never thought I could be. And I want that feeling for the rest of our lives."

He reached into his pocket for the small box he'd been carrying there for over a week. He flashed a quick glance and smile over at Quentin, and then sank down to one knee, holding the box open to reveal a diamond set in a ring of white gold. "Sara Lance, will you marry me?"

She stared down at him for just a moment, with tears in her eyes. Then she pulled him up to kiss him fiercely. He could hear pleased giggles from Felicity and Lisa in the background, and chuckles from Mick, Oliver and Barry.

When Sara released him, he smiled and asked, "So is that a yes?"

She smiled and nodded. "That's a yes!"

He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her again. Their friends quickly surrounded them, and Len found himself accepting congratulatory hugs and handshakes that would have made the old Leonard Snart run for the hills. The last came from Oliver, who told him, "That was one hell of a speech. If you're not careful, someone will want you to be mayor of Central City."

Len shook his head. "I'll leave the politics to you, Queen."

Oliver smiled. "Well, you're better for Sara than I ever was. So, have you thought about a date for the wedding?"

Thea elbowed her brother in the ribs. "Ollie! They haven't been engaged five minutes yet!"

Len met Sara's eyes and said, "We only get _right now_."

She smiled and gave him a single nod, saying, "Right now would be perfect."

There were gasps of surprise around the room. "Right now?" Ray asked, and Felicity followed with, "Like, tonight right now?" The question ended in an excited squeak.

"Yes," Sara said. "Like tonight right now. On the Waverider. Just about everyone we care about is already here. Or can get here in a hurry. Except for Laurel." She drew Len's hand up for a kiss. "I waited before, and I'm not going to wait again."

They did have to wait a little while. There were details to be attended to, like getting the marriage license (it was some good having the mayor of Star City as an ally there), and Len's name change paperwork. (And Sara cried when he told her he wanted to take her name.)

And someone had to fetch Sara's mother from Central City. (Barry volunteered, but Felicity reminded him about that little problem with civilian clothes catching fire at the Flash's speed, so Jax ended up making the run in the jump ship instead.)

And someone had to pick up Donna Smoak to bring her to the Waverider. (Mick's eyes boggled a bit when Diggle brought her in, and he asked, " _That's_ gonna be your mother-in-law?" Len answered with a smirk, "If Quentin ever gets his head out of his ass.")

Cisco even sent a message to Kendra and Carter. Jax made another run in the jump ship to pick them up. As soon as they arrived, Kendra joined the other women back in the quarters he shared with Sara. (Some things were universal, it seemed, even for non-traditionalists. Like women fluttering about for a wedding. He was reminded of Lisa's short stint of playing "wedding" with her dolls.)

At least he had the rings already, purchased as a set with Sara's diamond. ("You were a bit confident there, weren't you?" she'd teased him.) And the short wait gave him time to get that cut over his eye treated by Gideon, so it was gone by the time he was standing on the bridge near the captain's chair, wearing that same tux he'd worn to the ballet in Moscow. Just a small nod to tradition. (Besides, he knew he looked good in it. He may have given up a lot of vices, but vanity wasn't one of them.)

Mick was standing up with him, just as he'd done for thirty years, but looking like a different man, all cleaned up and wearing an open-necked black silk shirt and black pants. (And Len didn't miss the double takes Mick got from some of the women as they returned from the crew quarters.)

Rip stood on Len's other side as officiant, a small leather-bound book in his hand. He leaned toward Len and asked in a low voice, "Are you ready?" At Len's nod of consent, the Time Master said, "Gideon, please begin."

There were gasps from the group as the Waverider lifted off. The ship rose just enough to provide a view of Star City's lights and the waning moon in the forward window as a backdrop.

Recorded music began to play. Len watched the passageway leading back to the crew quarters, and saw Kendra emerge first, changed from her fighting leathers to a rose-colored gown, holding a bouquet of pink roses Lisa had acquired from a sidewalk vendor during the trip from the Arrow lair to the Waverider. ("Yes, I paid for them, Lenny!" she'd huffed at him while pinning a white rose to his lapel.)

Kendra reached her spot at Rip's right, and gave Len a wink. Then he looked back to the passageway, and his breath caught as Sara swept into the room on her father's arm.

She'd also given a nod to tradition, in a strapless white gown that clung to her curves before flaring out at the knees. Small white flowers were pinned into her hair, which fell in a cascade over one shoulder. She carried her own bouquet of white roses, matching the one Len wore.

Quentin was beaming as he escorted his daughter to Len's side. The two men exchanged a handshake, and Quentin kissed his daughter's cheek before moving to stand between Donna and Dinah.

Len took Sara's hand, and they turned to face Rip, who was smiling in a way Len had never seen before.

"In January 2016, I gathered eight people to help me stop Vandal Savage, and save my family," Rip began. "I chose people who I thought could get the job done without much impact on the timeline. I never gave a thought to what the mission might do to them. That they might form relationships with each other. Become friends. Or even fall in love."

Rip looked around at his team. "I once told you all that you didn't matter. I was wrong. Each of you matters, a great deal. All of you changed history for the better, because of your dedication. Your friendships. Your love.

"Tonight we celebrate the love that grew between Leonard and Sara. As I look at the two of you, and at this family gathered here, even though my own mission didn't succeed, I am very honored to have had a part in bringing you together." He paused. "Is there anything either of you would like to say before I proceed with the traditional vows?"

Len chuckled a little. "I thought I ran out of words when I proposed," he said. "But… Sara. I think I may have misspoken during that proposal. Understated my feelings. You've done more than just make me happy. You've brought me true joy, and I promise to do everything I can to make sure you feel just as much joy, every day of our lives."

He could hear a few sniffles in the room as Sara drew in a breath to speak. "Len, when we lost you at the Oculus, I realized something. The Lazarus Pit made me live again. But it was just marking time. Going through the motions, day after day, but nothing more than that. Meeting you made me feel _alive._ Suddenly, I wanted to see what each new day would hold. No more going through the motions."

She glanced down for a second, then met his eyes again. Hers glistened with tears. "When we lost you, I went back to just living, with regret for what we almost were. And for waiting so long to show you how I felt."

One tear slipped down her cheek. He brushed it away with his free hand, and she said, "You _are_ one hell of a thief, you know. You stole my heart." She squeezed the hand she was holding. "Starting right now, I promise you, no more 'almost.' No more waiting. No more regrets."

They held each other's gaze for a long moment, before turning back to Rip, who led them through their vows, for better or worse. Len felt a squeeze on his shoulder from Mick as the big man handed over the wedding rings, which they slipped onto each other's fingers.

There was a note of triumph in Rip's voice as he said, "Leonard, Sara, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" He leaned forward and said in a low tone, "You may kiss your bride."

 _No more waiting_. Len wrapped his arms around Sara to kiss her, long and sweet but still chastely, out of respect to her parents. When they parted, they were once again surrounded by their friends. Their _family_.

And Len realized he wasn't just accepting the hugs and handshakes, but giving them in equal measure. Sharing the joy, and seeing it grow.

The happy chatter was cut by the sound of a crystal chime. Rip had moved over to the holo table, where he'd set out some bottles of liquor and glasses. Stein and Ray began filling the glasses and passing them around.

"I do believe it's time for the best man to have a word, to congratulate Mr. and Mrs. Lance. Mr. Rory?" Rip extended a glass of scotch to Mick, who looked a little dubious as he took it.

"I'm not one for makin' fancy speeches," Mick began. "All I've gotta say is… Sara, it was a long hard road gettin' here, but we made it. You're a good strong woman, and that's just what Lenny needed." Mick met Len's eyes next. "And partner, all I can say is, I'm glad you got your head outta your ass before I had to do it for you."

Len's eyes widened at Mick's unexpected jab. But he heard the love that was underneath it, and hugged Sara tightly as they both joined in the laughter.

Just another flavor of joy.

* * *

 _Seven Years Later_

Sara stretched luxuriously against the sheets. "We should celebrate our anniversary that way every time," she purred in satisfaction.

Len chuckled and kissed her. "We _do_ celebrate it that way every time, pretty bird," he told her.

"Felt different this time," Sara insisted.

Len kissed her forehead and belly. "Second trimester hormones," he said before sliding out of bed.

Sara shifted to sit up against the headboard with a pout. "Do you really have to go in to STAR Labs today?"

"Got a bit of unfinished business to wrap up. And I'm dropping the kids off to Lisa," he answered as he pulled on his clothes. "Then we'll have the place all to ourselves, to _celebrate_ just as much as we want without interruption. As it is, we're lucky they didn't come barging in on us just now."

Sara smirked. "It has been awfully quiet down there, but they were glued to _Pinocchio_ when I came up."

He chuckled and gave her one more kiss. "I'll make sure they haven't destroyed the family room," he said. "You take a nap. We'll do some more… celebrating… when I get back."

"Deal," Sara replied with a smile. She blew a kiss to him as he closed the door.

Len paused at the top of the staircase and pulled out a battered notepad he'd been using for the past seven years, to keep track of all the various timelines in his brain without giving himself a massive headache. He flipped the pad to a page with a folded corner. _Iron Heights security breach_ was written on one line. _Open King Shark's tank_ was written on another.

Two small, non-lethal points of interference in the timeline, designed to bring all three hero teams together in time to deal with the Triads and Geomancer, preventing the otherwise-certain bloodbath Leonard had seen while stuck in the time stream. It had taken years to pull off; time enough for Felicity to work out the untraceable software hack needed to make those security breaches happen at Iron Heights and at ARGUS (in between two babies of her own and Oliver's re-election campaign), and time enough (between crime fighting and catching crooked metahumans) for Cisco and Barry to develop the watch-like time stream manipulator now on Len's wrist.

One more quick hop back to the past, and the history of seven years ago would run the way it was supposed to.

As an added bonus, he wouldn't have to worry about Mick removing his head from his ass.

And maybe, just maybe, Rip would now trust him to try to bring his family back. Len had all those timelines in his head, too, and the beginnings of a plan.

He tucked the notepad back into his pocket and headed down the stairs.

* * *

END NOTE: I don't think I'm done with this AU. Comments are love.


End file.
